The instant invention relates generally to pneumatic footwear and more specifically it relates to an inflated shoe.
Numerous pneumatic footwear have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attached to the feet of people with chambers of cushioning air. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,545,437; 2,430,466 and 2,756,517 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.